


No stealing.

by Helenish



Series: Here is a thing that isn't happening. [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, underage mumble mumble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well," Arthur says. "Not exactly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No stealing.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Nie kradnij](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047309) by [Donnie_Engelvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin)



There are rules, Arthur tells him, if you want to stay.

"I know, right, no stealing, no drugs, no weapons, no fighting, nothing illegal, I get it," Eames says; he thinks he'll last maybe a week before doing something wrong and getting kicked out, but that's a week of free meals and getting to stay at Arthur's place and look at him as much as he wants.

"Well," Arthur says. "Not exactly."

"What?" Eames says. He's known Arthur for four day and Arthur usually looks pretty solemn, or like he's thinking about something really important; sometimes he looks angry or annoyed, but now his face lights up with a conspiratorial grin that reminds Eames that Arthur isn't really much older than he is.

"Want to know a secret?" Arthur says.

Eames does.


End file.
